


Always Down to Hide with You: A Series of Moments

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: This will be a series of Hackle oneshots without a specific enough plot to stand on their own -- more like brief moments in time that are not connected to each other from chapter to chapter. Title from Florence and the Machine song "June."





	1. Chapter 1

Ada had been gathering a handful of thistle when a sudden gust of wind tossed an array of colorful leaves into a whirl. She tugged her cardigan tighter around her body in anticipation of the frigid breeze. She had accepted Hecate’s invitation to join her as she went out collecting ingredients for potions but had been diligent at staying out of Hecate’s way, as Hecate had once confided in her that it was there in the forest, under the secondary aim of replenishing potion ingredients, that Hecate was able to find her moment of well-needed solitude. Disturbing Hecate’s peace was the last thing Ada wanted to do, so she would reluctantly keep her distance rather than chance doing so.

“Ada?” Hecate called from a short distance, her voice muffled by the surrounding foliage.

Ada oriented to the sound as Hecate emerged from behind a large tree trunk. Her cheeks were a bit ruddy, and there was a smudge of dirt across one of her cheekbones, but Ada noted that she looked all the more ethereal because of it.

“I wondered if I had lost you,” Hecate said playfully as she approached her.

“I hadn’t gone far,” Ada replied as she busied herself with placing her selection of thistle into her basket.

The small curve of a smile slipped from Hecate’s lips as she halted her steps.

“I suppose I don’t make for the most captivating company,” Hecate offered weakly.

Ada’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t—”

Hecate shook her head to interject.

“If you’re bored of me, I understand,” she explained before turning to walk away.

Ada’s eyes widened in realization.

“I just didn’t want to be a bother,” Ada said, taking an instinctual step toward her.

Hecate turned back to face her, her eyebrows raised.

“You are never a bother,” she answered quietly but sincerely.

“I know you come here to find peace,” Ada continued.

“Which is why you belong here too,” she replied too quickly.

Hecate lowered her head slightly, silently cursing her hasty tongue.

“I almost forgot,” Hecate mumbled, almost as if to herself, as she reached into her basket of collected ingredients.

In what would have been a flourish if Hecate had not been uncertain about the gesture, she presented Ada with a small bouquet of wild roses bound together with twine. Ada recognized them as the last flush of the season.

“I thought you might like them,” Hecate said unnecessarily as Ada carefully accepted them.

Hecate marveled as Ada’s cheeks flushed nearly the exact shade of pink as the roses.

“Thank you,” Ada spoke, barely above a whisper.

“Should we head back?” Hecate asked, attempting to hide a grin by adjusting the basket into the crook of her arm.

Ada nodded as she reached out to gently wiped away the smudge of dirt on Hecate’s cheek. Realizing what she had done and not wanting to offend her, Ada froze.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she took a step back.

“It’s quite all right,” Hecate answered with a soft smile. “Thank you for coming with me today,” she added as they turned back together toward the school.

Ada chuckled in response.

“I’m just delighted you wanted me.”

Hecate appeared to consider this for a moment. When she replied, it was in a voice so soft and light that Ada thought it might have been merely a trick of the wind.

“I’ll always want you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship. Post s2 finale.

From the moment the organ struck its first chord, the hall erupted in a clamor as the girls rushed to join hands and begin their dizzying dance. Ada’s face was aglow with pride as her favorite part of the ceremony commenced. Each year, Ada would ask Hecate for a dance, but more often than not, Hecate feared the curiosity of the girls and chose to decline. “ _I’ll make it up to you later_ ,” Hecate would promise her. Then, after all the girls were tucked safely in their beds after an evening of far too much sugary treats and lively dancing, Hecate would pull Ada close in the sanctuary of what had over the years become _their_ bedroom, with the silvery light of the Samhain moon spilling through the curtains, and whisper, “ _May I make it up to you now?_ ” They would spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms… This time, however, Hecate had decided that she would put aside her discomfort and accept a dance; after all Ada had been through, Hecate felt she deserved at least that much.

When Ada appeared before her, however, it was not with the jovial countenance and twinkling eyes that Hecate had been expecting but rather with what Hecate knew to be a fabricated smile bereft of any real joy. It pained Hecate to see the weariness on her face and in the way she carried her body.

“I think I’ll say goodnight,” Ada spoke just above the crowd.

A pang of guilt hammered at Hecate’s chest as she gave a simple nod in response. It would not do for them to pique the interest of the girls, but Hecate ached with the desire to merely reach out and touch her. With regret, longing, and a renewed sense of concern, Hecate watched as Ada disappeared back into the crowd. Reluctantly, Hecate would wait before joining her to avoid unwanted attention to their absence.

“I had hoped you’d come find me soon,” Ada spoke before Hecate had fully materialized before her. There was an echo of laughter in her tired voice.

“I would have come sooner, but –”

“I know,” Ada replied with a gentle smile.

Hecate breathed in deeply as she took her in. Ada looked so small and fragile from where she sat at the edge of the bed, her hands folded carefully on her lap, that it left Hecate breathless. Hecate took a step forward and reached for her. With one fluid motion, Ada accepted her hand and pulled Hecate in to sit beside her. At the touch of her hand, Hecate’s heart sank.

“Ada,” she forced out. “You’re still so cold.”

Hecate moved to cover Ada’s hands tightly with her own, as if desperate to share her own warmth. Images of Ada frozen came unbidden to Hecate as she hastened to drape a heavy blanket around Ada’s shoulders. Hecate pulled her close and pressed a lingering kiss to Ada’s forehead.

“I was quite hoping you’d come warm me up,” Ada teased.

Despite Hecate’s persistent worry, her lips twitched to a smile as Ada slipped her arms around her waist.

“You didn’t ask me for a dance this year,” Hecate observed playfully.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

Hecate placed a kiss on the back of Ada’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“You had better.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship

Ada sat up straighter in her chair and winced slightly at the soreness gnawing at her back, shoulders, and neck. Hecate had warned her against poring over her work for long hours without giving herself a break, despite Ada’s insistence that she would be fine. Ada closed her eyes and pinched at the bridge of her nose, silently and unsuccessfully willing the incessant pounding behind her eyes and at her temples to subside. Absentmindedly, she stroked the shiny black fur of the cat curled in her lap, who had made a pleased chirp and began to purr at the touch of Ada’s hand. When Ada opened her eyes once more, a steaming cup of tea had appeared before her.

“Drink. It will help relieve that perfectly preventable headache I warned you about.”

Ada smiled at the familiar voice as she raised the teacup to her lips.

“Now I see why Morgana has been ignoring my call for the past hour,” Hecate commented as she rounded the corner of Ada’s desk to take her place beside her.

The sleek cat in Ada’s lap cast a lazy side glance at her but otherwise paid no heed to her mistress. Morgana instead snuggled closer to Ada as if to further express her disinterest in moving herself any time soon.

“I had thought you might have sent her to keep an eye on me,” Ada replied with a chuckle.

“Perhaps that wouldn’t have been a bad idea,” Hecate hummed, noting her usually unsociable familiar’s obvious affinity for Ada.

Ada finished the rest of her tea, thankful that her pain did seem to have lessened a great deal. If she were being honest with herself, she was uncertain whether her improvement should have been attributed to the tea itself or to the beautiful witch who had brought it to her.

“What are you doing?” Ada asked, confused when Hecate took a seat opposite from her at the desk.

There was a flicker of self-consciousness on Hecate’s face as she lowered her gaze for a breath.

“Helping you finish your paperwork,” she explained flatly. “We can get much more done together than you could continue to do alone.”

“Hecate, you don’t have to –”

“I _want_ to.”

Ada opened her mouth then shut it again.

“Thank you.” Her voice was soft and quavering.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

Ada reached across the desk and gently squeezed Hecate’s hand. Hecate’s eyes fluttered shut at her touch.

“But I do,” Ada insisted. “For always taking such good care of me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship

Hecate lay as still as possible as she studied the softness of Ada’s features bathed in the moonlight. Ada’s deep, rhythmic breathing and occasional small sighs were the only sounds punctuating the silence. She shifted slightly in her sleep, and Hecate could not resist placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Despite the serene look on Ada’s lovely face, Hecate was feeling anything but calm. Her chest was heavy with the weight of worry; she struggled to take more than a shallow, ragged breath. No matter how long she tossed and turned or stared at a fixed spot on the ceiling until her vision blurred, Hecate could find no rest. Earlier when Ada had noted Hecate’s worries despite Hecate’s attempts to minimize them, Ada had asked Hecate to wake her if needed. Hecate, however, felt quite guilty from the mere thought of disturbing her. Even though she longed for her, Hecate could not bring herself to be so selfish. Ada would rest, Hecate had decided, and she would shoulder the burdens herself.

Hecate wondered how long she had been lying awake turning over every mistake she had made recently, every possible negative future outcome she could imagine, and every self-deprecatory thought that she had hidden in the darkest corners of her mind. Hecate cast another glance at Ada’s sweet face and felt ashamed for drowning in her anxieties and wallowing in her self-pity when the woman beside her was so much stronger than she could ever hope to be.

Hecate closed her eyes and felt the stinging of unshed tears. She took a deep, shaky breath in an attempt to calm her nerves and resist the urge to cry out. Beside her, she heard Ada stir in her sleep. Hecate held her breath, afraid she had already woken her. She nearly gasped aloud when she felt Ada’s arm wrap securely around her waist and her head move to rest on her shoulder. Hecate opened her eyes, a tear escaping onto her cheek, to find Ada still fast asleep with a relaxed smile playing at her lips. Hecate’s heart filled with such love for her. She felt safe in Ada’s arms. Tenderly, Hecate began to run her fingers through Ada’s hair. The soft, repetitive motion of the gesture lulled Hecate to a drowsy, peaceful state. She kissed the top of Ada’s head and rested her cheek against her. Hecate’s eyelids fluttered shut as her breathing slowed and deepened to match Ada’s rhythm. She hummed contentedly before whispering breathily into Ada’s hair.

“ _I love you._ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship

Ada mentally berated herself for the mess she had gotten herself into. She had known, of course, that flying at night could be perilous, and the added frigid temperatures, strong winds, and drizzling rain that had accompanied her on her flight had not done her any favors on that account. Still, the lure of being back in her own bed snuggled up in the warmth of her wife’s protective embrace after being away for several days had been far too strong to ignore any longer. She had taken the chance on a midnight flight back from the witches’ conference, and though Ada had reached the school safely, it had not been without consequence; she was, after all, soaked and chilled to the bone, positively aching all over, and so exhausted she could barely see straight. She had taken a dangerous risk, perhaps, but she could not imagine it would matter much to her anymore once she had the chance to finally rest her head down on her pillow.

The warmth of the corridor outside her bedroom door was a welcome change to the damp, piercing night air. Quietly, Ada entered her bedroom, easily padding though the darkness to her bedside. Despite her physical discomfort, Ada could not help but smile as the hazy moonlight illuminated Hecate’s sleeping face in a soft silvery glow. Hecate’s hair cascaded in waves down her back and spilled across the pillow. Her breathing was slow and even, though punctuated with small whimpers as she began to stir in her sleep.

“Ada?”

Hecate’s eyes fluttered open then widened in surprise.

“Hello, love,” Ada whispered, leaning down to place a light kiss to Hecate’s forehead.

“You’re soaked,” Hecate frowned, clutching at a fistful of Ada’s wet robes that had grazed across Hecate’s bare skin when Ada had moved to kiss her.

Before Ada could offer an explanation, Hecate was on her feet and working to remove Ada’s robes. Upon further inspection, as Hecate realized that the rain had soaked through to Ada’s skin, the lines on Hecate’s forehead deepened with worry. Ada expected admonishment for her foolishness, but Hecate looked at her with tenderness instead.

“Let’s get you into some dry clothes,” Hecate mumbled, as if to herself.

As Hecate tightly embraced her after having magically dressed Ada into a dry set of bedclothes, she noticed as Ada winced slightly.

“Is it your shoulder again?” Hecate asked softly and with no hint of accusation in her voice.

Ada nodded slowly; Hecate did not miss the look of shame in her eyes. Hecate took her hand and wordlessly beckoned her to bed. Settling herself under the warmth of the covers felt far better than Ada had even imagined. Between the softness of the blankets and the comfort of Hecate’s arms wrapped securely around her, Ada felt a strong, dizzying pull toward sleep. Gently, Hecate kissed Ada’s sore shoulder and began rubbing a careful but firm circular pattern over the taut, aching muscle.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Ada breathed, her eyes closing and her body relaxing as Hecate continued her careful ministrations.

Before long, Ada had succumbed to the lull of sleep, the discomfort of her desperate nighttime flight now nearly forgotten. In Hecate’s arms, she was safe and warm and loved.

“Welcome home, Ada.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship

The empty corridor was veiled in shadows, and each step that Ada took reverberated off the stone walls. She had always found a certain tranquility when walking these familiar halls late at night when the girls were all tucked safely into their beds and sleeping peacefully, though now she craved a different sort of comfort — one she knew was waiting for her with her long, dark hair down and a sleepy smile on her lovely face.

Ada unlocked the door to her rooms and slipped inside as quietly as she could. She was surprised to find upon entering that a lamp was still on, as she had expected that Hecate had gone to bed hours ago. Ada opened her mouth to call Hecate’s name but halted once she turned around to find her curled up on the sofa and sleeping soundly, a book still open in her hand as if she had just drifted off merely moments ago. Ada’s lips curved to a full smile. No matter how many times she had found Hecate this way, it still set her heart aflutter and filled her with a dizzying rush of affection and desire. 

Ada took her time with the sight before her, letting her eyes scan appreciatively over her wife’s body. She started with Hecate’s dark hair that spilled loosely around her like soft waves. Ada longed to run her fingers through it, to elicit the tiniest of gasps and moans from Hecate’s throat as she tugs gently on a fistful of hair. Next, Ada’s eyes lingered on the soft, relaxed features of Hecate’s face. Her supple lips were parted slightly, practically begging for Ada’s kisses. Ada’s eyes glided down the slope of Hecate’s throat to the slender form of her body in Ada’s own pink jumper. Ada chuckled at her wife’s fondness for wearing her clothes to bed, particularly on nights such as these when Ada ending up working into the late night hours. With a grin still playing at her lips, Ada’s gaze shifted to the expanse of Hecate’s bare legs stretched out the length of the sofa.

“Ada?”

Her sweet, sleepy voice pulled Ada out of her reverie.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, love,” Ada answered softly.

Hecate reached for her and shifted back so that Ada would have space to sit next to her on the cushion. Hecate made a delighted humming sound as Ada joined her on the sofa and allowed herself to be wrapped tightly around the middle in Hecate’s arms. Ada marked Hecate’s place in her discarded book, closed it, and magicked it back to its proper spot on the shelf.

 “I missed you,” Hecate said, moving to rest her head in Ada’s lap.

Ada took the opportunity to run a hand through Hecate’s slightly mussed hair. She never wearied of Hecate’s affectionate ways heightened in her half-sleep state.

“I missed _you_ ,” Ada echoed, caressing her cheek and placing a loving kiss onto her lips. 

Hecate’s eyes remained closed even as her smile blossomed. Ada dropped kisses to her forehead, jawline, and the base of her throat. She felt Hecate’s soft laughter vibrating low in her chest as the contact tickled the sensitive spot of skin.

“Take me to bed?”

Without hesitation, Ada extinguished the lamp and interlaced their fingers together.

“With pleasure.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hecate had almost paid no mind to the small group of girls gathered in the hall as she passed through. Though she could think of a multitude of more productive activities for students to do after class than standing around giggling with friends, Hecate simply had other things on her mind, until she distinctly heard her name whispered from one girl to the others, followed by a sly glance in her direction and stifled laughter as soon as she had moved out of sight. _That_ made her pause just around the corner so that she could listen in and endure nothing was amiss.

“I’m _telling_ you, it’s true!” one of them said, laughter ringing in her voice.

“Well, I don’t believe you,” another girl spoke up.

“Why not?” a third girl spoke up. “It would definitely explain a lot.”

“ _Because_ ,” the second girl answered, sucking her teeth, “Miss Cackle is so kind and sweet... Why would she ever want to be with _her_? HB’s a monster!”

Hecate’s heart sank as the girls dissolved into a fit of laughter once more. She had initially had every intention of popping back around the corner and sending them all to detention, though now she simply stood stunned for a moment before transferring away.

“Hecate?”

What had begun as a bright smile of greeting changed to a look of concern when she noted Hecate’s uneasy posture and watery eyes.

“I’m fine,” Hecate answered before she could be asked.

“Hecate...”

Her name was gentle and unassuming on Ada’s lips. Hecate continued to avoid Ada’s gaze but accepted her touch almost eagerly.

“I hear that I’m a monster,” Hecate said, staring blankly at a point over Ada’s head and attempting to keep a semblance of humor in her voice, “and there’s question as to why anyone as wonderful as you would ever want me.”

Hecate had expected Ada to laugh off the statement; she had not, however, expected the indignant look on Ada’s face or the way her hands gripped tighter at Hecate’s hips in response.

“You gave them all detention, I assume?”

There was a certain gruffness in Ada’s voice that would have startled Hecate had there been any question that it was directed at her. Hecate shifted her shoulders in a small shrug.

“What do you expect girls who can’t tell the difference between wild carrot and poison hemlock?” Ada grumbled.

Despite herself, Hecate’s lips twitched to a smile, and she could not contain a small burst of laughter.

“I don’t know. Perhaps they were right?” Hecate quipped, her mood having been brightened significantly.

Ada made a low growling sound deep in her throat as she pulled Hecate in for a kiss.

“I overheard last week that I’m ‘too old’ and ‘too plain’for you, if we’re keeping track of who is supposedly not good enough for whom,” Ada teased.

Hecate’s eyes widened.

“Tell me the girls’ names, and I’ll make sure they have detention for the rest of term,” she hissed angrily.

Ada chuckled.

“Do what you think best, Hecate, but I can think of much better ways to spend your evenings than leading detention.”

Ada winked, and Hecate’s eyebrows raised as she considered this.

“Fair point.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hecate closed her eyes and waited for the stinging of weariness to subside somewhat, even as her temples continued to throb at a steady rhythm. The muscles in her neck, shoulders, and back ached from their constant tautness. She felt a heaviness in her chest that was nearly suffocating. Foolishly, she had anticipated an uneventful day but had instead been bombarded with mishaps such as bickering pupils, missing familiars, and exploding potions, just to name a few.

Hecate sighed to herself, feeling no better for having taken a moment to try and catch her breath. She had fifteen minutes before her next class was to begin; not enough time to attempt a real break from the chaos but perhaps enough to ease her mind somewhat. In a motion that nearly proved too much effort to make, Hecate transferred herself to the Headmistress’ office.

 

“Hecate?”

 

Even from a distance, Ada could tell that Hecate looked exhausted and uneasy. Ada rose to her feet, concern evident in her furrowed brow and darkened eyes.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Hecate had meant to explain. She had arrived with every intention of ranting to Ada about the various disasters of the day so far. Instead, Hecate could only manage to silently reach out for her. Without question, Ada moved into her arms, allowing herself to be squeezed into a tight embrace. Hecate dropped her forehead down onto Ada’s shoulder and breathed in deeply as Ada began smoothing a calming circular pattern onto Hecate’s back. The tenseness in Hecate’s muscles seemed to melt away with the warmth of Ada’s soft body against her. Knowing that her time was running short, Hecate reluctantly raised her head from where it rested on Ada’s shoulder and took a deep breath, noting how her headache had already been relieved significantly. Tenderly, she cupped Ada’s cheek and placed a kiss fully onto her mouth.

 

“Is there anything I can do for you, my love?” Ada asked softly, worry still lining her sweet face.

 

Hecate laced their fingers together and brought one of their joined hands up to cradle against her cheek.

 

“You already have.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship

Hecate peered up at the gray sky with a look of distrust.

“Ada...” she drawled, uncertainty prickling in her voice.

 Ada took a deep breath, her shoulders rising then falling in an exaggerated manner.

“Not to worry, Hecate,” came her bright, reassuring reply. “I think we’ll make it back before the rain starts, but even with a little rain, I doubt we’ll actually _melt_ ,” she teased.

Hecate’s lips thinned to a fine line. She was well aware that she was perhaps being a bit ridiculous, but she thought it would hardly be appropriate for the two of them to get caught together in the rain like a couple of misbehaving children. Not that Hecate had ever imagined getting caught in the rain with Ada — the way the water droplets would cling to Ada’s hair and eyelashes as Hecate pulled her in for a deep, slow kiss... _Never_.

“If you’re certain,” Hecate conceded in a voice that made it clear that she simply did not wish to discuss it any longer. 

Ada opened her mouth to reply but was silenced when Hecate extended an arm to her.

“Thank you,” Ada said as she linked her arm with Hecate’s and the two of them began their usual path around the school.

 “For what?”

Ada shrugged. 

“For indulging me,” she answered sweetly. “For all you do to make me happy.” 

Hecate’s steps slowed as she considered this, but she did not stop. She shook her head slightly. She was sure that Ada was only being kind, and Hecate had learned long ago that she could never successfully counter Ada’s kindness with logic and reason.

“I’m merely returning the favor,” Hecate said softly, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

There was a moment of silence between them as the grounds seemed to nearly pulsate with the melodies of crickets rising in anticipation of the rain. Ada cleared her throat. 

“Do I... make you happy?” 

Before Hecate could answer, heavy droplets of water began to fall from the sky, drenching them in an icy sheet of rain. Hecate gasped sharply and instinctively grabbed Ada’s hand, transferring them to the shelter of a covered entryway of the school. 

“I’m sorry,” Ada breathed as she quickly worked a drying spell on the two of them.

Hecate’s shoulders began to shake, and it wasn’t until she released a small squeak that Ada realized Hecate was _laughing_. 

“Hecate?”

As if suddenly remembering that their hands were clasped together, Hecate released her; Ada regretted the loss of contact right away. She looked sheepishly up at Hecate, but to her continued surprise, Hecate’s lips still twitched with the shadow of a smile.

“You aren’t terribly upset with me, then?”

“Upset with you?” Hecate answered incredulously. “Not at all.” 

Hecate reached out hesitantly and tucked a strand of Ada’s windswept hair behind her ear with a tenderness that made Ada’s heart ache. 

“How about some tea?” Hecate asked, noting Ada shivering at her touched.

Ada smiled and gave an almost imperceptible nod, not daring to correct her mistaken assumption that Ada’s trembling was due to chill from the rain rather than her body’s reaction to the warmth of her hand.

“Tea sounds lovely.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship

Ada sank into the seat across from Hecate and breathed a weary sigh. 

“What a long day this has been,” she mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve the throbbing pressure behind her eyes.

“But we survived,” Hecate commented as she busied herself with preparing the tea.

“Perhaps,” Ada replied hesitantly, as if still uncertain.

Hecate poured a cup of tea and offered it to her. Ada accepted it gratefully, holding the porcelain cup close for warmth. Noting this, Hecate flicked her fingers and set a fire roaring in the fireplace. Ada took a languid sip of tea and closed her eyes, resting further down into her cushioned chair. For a moment, Hecate wondered if Ada had fallen asleep, until she opened her eyes again for another sip of tea.

“I appreciate your help today, Hecate. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Hecate replied, raising her cup to her lips to hide a flattered smile.

“You deserve far more than my thanks for putting up with me,” she chuckled, a tinge of sadness tugging at her voice.

Hecate fell silent, brow furrowed as she considered this.

“This is wonderful,” Hecate spoke at last.

“Mmm,” Ada hummed in agreement. “It’s one of my favorite blends. I —“

“Not the tea,” Hecate interjected, lowering her head as her cheeks flushed red. “Being here with you.”

Before she could stop herself, Ada reached across and placed her hand over Hecate’s. The warmth of her skin made Hecate shiver.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Good morning, Hecate,” Ada called brightly as she swept through the potions lab door.

Hecate jolted, dropping the silver ladle she had been using to stir a potion and burning the heel of her palm in the process. She yelped in pain, and Ada was by her side in an instant.

“I’m sorry,” Ada said, brow furrowed with remorse. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

She cradled Hecate’s injured hand in hers with such tenderness that it made Hecate ache. 

“I’m alright,” Hecate insisted, despite making no attempts to withdraw her hand.

“Allow me.”

Hecate’s breath hitched in her throat as Ada lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss to the angry red mark across her palm. Hecate felt the pain subside as she felt a stirring low in her belly at the softness of Ada’s breath and lips against her skin.

“Was that a spell?” Hecate asked, voice barely over a whisper.

Ada chuckled as she released her.

“No. It’s a trick I’ve heard that non-magical people do.” Ada ignored Hecate’s exaggerated look of surprise. “I’ve always been curious to see if it works.”

Hecate cleared her throat and sniffed in an attempted air of disdain for non-magical practices.

“I don’t see the need for testing non-magical methods when we already have perfectly effective means of magical healing.”

Ada simply shrugged and flashed her a cheeky smile.

“I just thought this way would be more fun.”


End file.
